One Of These Days
by Bernie Boosie
Summary: one of these days I’m going to get out of here, you know? Break free from all of this…” HG JL


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing basically, don't sue.

**Rating: **PG for language

**Summary: **A semi-happy/fluffy bit about hope, H/G and with a bit of J/L.

**A/N: **I basically wrote this in the middle of the night, I kinda like it. It's a little different from my average happy fic seeing as it doesn't feature Ron and Hermione in it, but it's still pretty cool… I think… A little interesting twist reference at the end, hope it doesn't confuse you guys :-D

* * *

**One Of These Days**

* * *

"One of these days-"

"What?"

"What do you mean, _what_?"

"I mean what's going to happen, _One of these days_?" his tone was mocking, almost harsh.

"I was _going_ to say, before I was so _rudely_ interrupted, that _one of these days_ I'm going to get out of here, you know? Break free from all of this…" She paused trying to find a word and he scratched a hand through his black hair, eyes squinted.

"You really believe that?" He asked slowly after a lull in the conversation. His voice sounded dry, rough.

"Yeah. I mean, well, you have to, right? I mean without some sort of hope-"

"You don't think it's a little naïve?" He cut in his voice a little lower then normal. It made her angry for reasons she didn't fully comprehend.

"Naïve? To have hope?" She asked sharply standing up.

"Well naïve to dream- to expect dreams to actually… Come true."

"I don't expect for them to happen just because I want them to but if you want something bad enough, you'll make it happen-"

"_Make it happen_?" He coughed, "I don't get you, I keep finding out that I _can't_ control the world, and you think you can just, _make it happen_?" He laughed harshly.

"I happen to remember thinking that you and I would never be friends, but for some reason I wanted us to be. Remember that? So I made it happen, I got over my hatred for you and I made it happen."

"You never _hated_ me-" He cut off as she raised an eyebrow and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" He asked quickly pulling himself up and hitting his head on a low branch of a tree in the process.

"I don't know, I just-" She cut off looking at him, really staring at his face, his body, the way he stood, the way he squinted, the way his black hair fell into his eyes.

"You just don't always seem like the hopeful type, you know?" He explained after a second. "I mean, well, you're tough- in a good way, but tough and smart-"

"In other words, I'm a cynical bitch." It made him smile, things like that always did.

"You used to be meek, yes, I remember those days, even though you think I didn't notice you then, your first and second year, you were a totally different girl, blushing and staring at your shoes, dragging your feet-"

"And you used to be _perfect_," she replied sarcastically.

"And now that you know me you know that I'm royally messed up, far from perfect-"

"And you know that I'm cynical and rude and-"

"Honest."

"And hopeful." He squinted again, but the smile was still there. "With the same kind of dreams and ideas that _you_ used to have."

"It's just hard sometimes to have any hope at all, especially when things are so-"

"I know." She bit her lip, uncomfortable and not sure why. Was it naïve to have hope? To dream? Lately things were getting worse, dark forces seemed to be rising and although no one could explain how, they all knew it was only a matter of times before deaths started up again. "I think I'm going to go inside for a bit, I feel like I'm getting sunburned." He nodded. She turned slowly, glancing back at him again before heading off towards the castle.

He watched her go, her long ginger hair catching golden highlights in the sun, sighing to himself and folding his arms across his chest. He opened his mouth to call her back, but closed it again, not sure what he'd say.

"Hey!" He called after another second, not realizing he had until he heard his own voice. She stopped turning and looking at him questioningly. He swallowed wondering what it was he wanted to say. He searched his brain, needing to say something, _anything._

"Where are you going to go, _one of these days?_" She put a hand to her forehead shielding the sun and staring at him a smile starting on her face.

"I've always wanted to visit Greece, I hear it's nice, warm, and all the old cultures…" She trailed off, smiling and wiping some hair away from her face.

"Can I come?" He asked jogging to meet her several feet away, and catching an arm around her shoulder, spinning her around.

"Maybe," She said after a second.

"Maybe?"

"Well I don't know if you'll make it," she said matter-of-factly.

"But you will?"

"Well obviously," She said smartly.

"But I have sad odds?"

"Well I wouldn't say _sad_ necessarily, I mean you have me to help you along." He rolled his eyes and she grinned, "I'll make it, I'll make it out of here, I'll travel and do great things for the wizarding world, win Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile award, be the first female minister of magic, and design my own line of quidditch robes." He grinned, "Or I'll at least make it to Greece for a holiday." His smile widened.

"And maybe take me with?"

"I'm afraid you have to get there on your own," she said and he looked at her, curiously.

"You have to _make it happen _for yourself."

"I have to be as naively hopeful as Lily Evans?"

"Yes, James Potter will actually have to believe in something for once in his life."

* * *

"It's just hard to believe that things will ever get better when they're so bad now." He mumbled.

"We just have to hope that they will, we have to _make_ them get better, if not for the world then at least for ourselves." She replied. He nodded but didn't reply. She looked at him for a second and then stared up at the clouds the sun catching the soft light in her eyes. He turned and looked at her, her long red hair falling back over her shoulders, her lips in a soft smile. He felt his own lips curve into a smile, she was the kind of girl that did that to you. She made you want to have hope, want to believe.

"Harry, you're smiling," she said after glancing at him. He wanted to tell her that she had made him smile. That looking at her, being around her had given him hope. He wanted to tell her that when it was all over he was going to take her on a holiday somewhere, somewhere warm where they could just sit around like this and he could breathe in her hope, her faith. Greece maybe. But he didn't.

"I know," He muttered instead, his smile growing, "Thanks Gin'"

* * *

**A/N Continued:** So, hopefully you understood my little ending twist, did anyone think the first part WAS Harry and Ginny, like I intended? Just wanted to do a little bit about how similar the two couples are… Yeah. Reviews are good.

* * *


End file.
